Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, create content, share content, and view content. In some cases, a user can utilize his or her computing device to access a social networking system (or service). The user can provide, post, share, and access various content items, such as status updates, images, videos, articles, and links, via the social networking system.
Social networking systems, and other computing service providers, often utilize one or more servers to provide computing services over a network. Larger computing service providers may utilize thousands of servers to provide services to users. When servers go down, or are compromised in some way, services to users may be interrupted. Such service interruptions may lead to dissatisfaction among users whose use or enjoyment of the services are impacted. As such, computing service providers may utilize various security measures to ensure the security and continued operation of their servers.